Velvet Melancholies
by Kuma-Core
Summary: a story bout santi a vampire, who is plauged by his ancestors sins, thus he kills his own kind in hope of being accpted by society..
1. Chapter 1

One winter night, in a graveyard. Two teens are talking "Niode, will you turn that Ipod off for a sec." said the boy. "Santi, don't be grouchy." Then suddenly a black SUV parked near the main gate, a guy with pale skin and fierce eyes got out off the SUV. "Santi de Vitri and Niode I presume?" said he guy. "Yes." said Santi "You?" "I am Axel, a vampire like you…" said the guy. "So, what do you want from us?" "Im from Eva Corp. a agency that hires vampires like you and me."

After the Santi and Niode thinked about it. "Ok, we are coming with you." said Santi. At Eva Corp., they saw a insignia of a sword with a sign that says: "EVA CORPORATION FOUNDED 1783" "We shall treat your skin first so sunlight will not harm you." said Axel. Then after an hour the two eerge from the door. "Santi, why on earth did you bite me?" Niode asked. "Let's just say that you look more beautiful wih pale white skin and fierce eyes." "Hmmm… He never lets me in his thoughts." she thought.

The next day, a loud lead guitar riff was heard. Santi is playing the guitar and Niode playing the drums. "We should really neeed to have a bass player." said Niode. "Try asking her, I heard she plays well." "Hey!" shouted Niode. The girl looked, then Santi beckoned her to come. "What's your name?" asked Santi. "Dawn." said the girl. "You want to play bass for us?" asked Niode. "Maybe." said Dawn. "Do you know any Chicoscience songs?" "Yes. I played last year at the battle, we are the ones who played "

Paris

". After playing some punk rock, the trio went outside. "Duddete your with the Misericordia now." said Santi. Dawn smiled and thanked the two then walked to her house. "Should we bite her" "Dunno, ask her."

Three days later, Dawn felling her own fangs. "Pity I can't see my self at the mirror no more." "Dawn, wanna see us train for the agency?" "What agency?" said Dawn. "Ohh… Niode did not tell you, its a agency that hires us vampires." explained Santi. "Ohh… but train for what?" said Dawn. "We will ask Axel to brief you on the doings of the agency."

At the Eva Corp. "You want to be a vampire slayer like Santi, ehh…" "Yes, ma'am." said Dawn. "Rule #1: Treat everyone including me as your equal so, don't call e ma'am, ok." "Yes, ma'am" said Dawn. Niode nudged Dawn openly on the ribs openly. Eva smiled. "Go, to the training facility and show her the equipment hat she will use." said Eva.

Down at the training facility. "Just watch us spar, ok. The vampire in you can learn just by watching." Santi and Niode spared very realisticaly. " I'm beat… let's just show her the equipment and go home" said Niode. Here, is the gun training facility." said Santi. "Here is the katana Eva wants us to give you. Its standard issue for agents but I got a permit o use a par of sai for combat." Niode said monotonously. "And Im a double-handed swordsman, I use a pair of katana. And here is your your side arm a MP-5 NAVY sub-machine gun. It's mainly issued to women because it has almost no recoil at all. But they issue men with these." Santi removed a pair of .45 caliber handguns. "It is called the Ebony & Ivory because of its color." Dawn is very interested so that she writes everything the two blabbed about. "See the Ebony is this one." lifting the black one. "And this is the Ivory." pointing the white one. "Can we go home now." said Niode "Alright. Let's go home now." Before they left they passed the locker room. "Here is your uniform." pointing at a dress oddly looking like Yuna's dress in Final Fanasy X-2 except that its pure black. "And this is our uniform." pointing at a long black coat and a dress just like the one Dawn just got. "Thats it for now, my Nippy is geting bored." said Santi while looking at Niode. "You two are…" said Dawn then laughed. Niode smiled…


	2. Chapter 2

After the training session the three stayed in Dawn's apartment for the night. "You guys I'm sorry for the mess okay?" Dawn said to Santi & Niode, Looking embarrassed. "Its fine Dawn.. Our apartment is kinda messy too." Niode said with a sarcastic smile on her face.. Dawn not keen on sarcasm, smiled and went to the kitchen and prepared their dinner. Niode joined Dawn in the kitchen and prepared their dinner and talked about mundane things until they aren't mundane anymore. Santi bored, picked up and read some magazines on Dawn's Coffee table until sleep took over. "Niode?" Dawn Softly called. "Hey, look here." Said Dawn while showing Niode an air horn. Niode eagerly grabbed the air horn from Dawn and pressed the button. An earsplitting loud noise emitted from the horn and woke Santi up. "WTH! Who did that.!" Santi angrily shouted. Seeing Santi angry freaked out the two girls. "She did it, I swear!" Niode screamed while pointing at Dawn. "I did it? What are you talking about, Niode? You were the one who pushed the button, you idiot" said Dawn while clenching her fists. "Me? Why you.." Niode started but Santi cut her from speaking. "Enough bickering! Why the hell are you pointing at each other! You should be ashamed of yourselves." Santi sulkingly said. "Now who did it?" Saved by the oven's bell, Dawn scurried back to the kitchen and pretending to be busy cutting the baked mac she cooked. "Why did you do that?" Santi asked Niode. "I was excited about the airhorn and forgot you were sleeping" Niode silently said. "I know you did it! But why did you put Dawn in the hot seat, huh? You ungrateful shit of a vampire!" Santi viciously snapped. "Ohh… that…" Niode mumbled while looking down. "I was afraid of you Santi , I was afraid you will get angry." Santi sarcastically smiled. "Fine, whatever, apologize to Dawn and.. uhh.. we are through.." Santi said. "I cant love a woman like you..:" Niode overwhelmed. "You can't do this to me!" she said.. "I just did…" Santi said while going to the kitchen to eat. The Next Day.. "Santi? Why did you break up with Niode, its kinda harsh breaking up with her just for that.." Dawn asked. "I got my reasons." Santi said. "Fine, I think you don't want to talk about it." Dawn said while munching on potato chips. Suddenly the phone rang. They let the answering machine deal with the call. A rapid Japanese speaking girl left a message. "Onegai shimasu, Santi-san" Confused. Santi dialed *69. the girl answered on the first ring. "Moshi moshi, dou shiyo?" the girl answered. "Uhh.. in English please?" Santi awkwardly said. "Santi-san! I need your help can we meet now?" the girl replied. Curious, Santi agreed. "Can we meet now?" the girl said? "Now? I thought maybe this afternoon is better" Santi said.. "Its an emergency Santi-san.! Millions of lives are at stake.!" The girl said. "Okay. When and where?" Santi asked. "At the abandoned eatery, ill be wearing black" the girl said and hanged up. After a While.. "We are looking for a Japanese girl in black right?" Dawn said. Suddenly a girl drinking iced-coffee tapped Santi's shoulder. "Ohayo, Santi-san!" the girl suddenly said. Dawn's vampire senses triggered her that another vampire is near and with almost cat-like reflexes, Dawn drew out his guns and aimed the gun at the girl. "Hey, look I'm sorry!" the girl calmly said. "What do you want? Dawn irritatingly said "You're the girl who called?" Santi asked. "Yup." said the girl while flaunting her black Lolita dress. "How did you know my name?" Santi curiously asked. "I hear your name in my head." The girl said. "Whoa! You kinda psychic?" Santi asked. "I'm a vampire" the girl replied. "I know.. so what's your name?" Dawn asked. "Lilith Haruka" Santi said. "How the heck did you know?" the girl said. "I'm looking at you passport." Santi said while rummaging through Lilith's clutch bag. "Hey! How did get that!" screamed Lilith. "Sorry," Santi said looking embarrassed. They Talked About the Girl's Problem Until.. "Yo!" Axel screamed in Dawn's ear. "WTF!" Dawn screamed while punching Axel in the nose. "Ouch.." Axel sarcastically said while regenerating and healing his nose. "Bragger.. and how the heck did you hid your vampiric aura from me? Dawn asked. "You're to young to know that. you learn it by experience." Axel said "Then how did you know we are here?" Dawn asked Axel "It's my secret.." Axel teasingly said Lilith started their own conversation while the Axel and Dawn are bickering. "Is that Axel Wolfenheim?" Lilith asked Santi. "Yeah, why?" Santi said. "I don't think he would like me to tell you but, he is a werewolf.." Lilith said. "We know, that's why Eva hired him." Santi said with a smile. "Ohh.. So who is Eva?" Lilith asked. "She is a mercenary manager, she is our boss" Santi said. "Ohh.. so your hired fangs?" Lilith joked. "Hired Fa.. Ohh.. I Get it.. mercenary vampires!" Santi said and laughed.. Suddenly a well dressed man came to their table and dropped Niode's car keys. "Isn't that Niode's car keys?" Dawn asked. "Why, Yes!" the man said. "What did you do to her?" Dawn angrily asked. "I killed her" the man said.. "I'm gonna kill you" Dawn said. "Not if I can help it, I'm gonna kill him first!" Axel suddenly said and lunged at the man. The man disappeared and appeared behind Axel. "Relax.." the guy said. "STFU!" Dawn said while knifing the guy at the back. Laughing manically, the guy disappeared and appeared at the bar, fully healed. "Crude.. now take this!" The guy tried to land a bloodrage curse on Axel.. "Idiot! Think I'm a vampire?" Axel said while stretching his arms. Suddenly Santi appeared behind the man and embedded dozens of bullets on the guy's head. Seizing the opportunity, Axel summoned his sword "Gilgamesh" and stuck it at the guy's heart while Dawn slitted the man's stomach and set fire to his guts. Lilith hacked the man's body with two Japanese swords while screaming "Damn you, Shin! Damn you!". Santi took hold of Lilith and summoned his familiar and ordered it to take the body to Eva Corp.'s laboratory. "Hey! A little help here.!" Axel said while rounding up the curious onlookers and erasing their memories. After a few hours, the group went to Eva's Office and related the story to Eva. "..and that's what happened." Santi finished dramatically while munching on Vampire Biscuits. "Ohh.. I'll look into the body in the morgue and analyze and ask about this guy Shin" Eva said. "Topic change! Eva, did you notice Santi is rather in a good mood today?" Axel asked. "It's because of the new girl.." Eva teasingly said "Huh? Is it true Santi?" Lilith asked. Santi blushed hard and said nothing. —End—


	3. Chapter 3

It was late afternoon, and it was almost sundown. A girl was sitting at the corner of the graveyard. Then, someone entered the cemetery and noticed her.

"Dawn, may I sit beside you?" the girl inquired.

Dawn didn't respond since her headset and music player is on.

The girl sat beside her and took her left earphone and listened to the music as well. "Hmm… Is this 'The Irish Front'?" the girl wondered.

"Yeah… Nice, huh?" Dawn replied.

"Oh… say… can I ask you about something?" the girl asked.

"What's bothering you, Haruka?" Dawn wondered.

"So… the concert's tonight huh?" began Haruka.

"Yeah, but we're not sure about it." Dawn replied.

"Because of the need of members…?"

"Yeah. See, Niode was just deceased… And we still haven't begun to enlist new members or replacements for her… And I'm kind of anxious." Dawn replied with a sigh.

"Oh… but I can barely sense that there would be a commendable drummer for the band tonight." Haruka replied, trying to cheer up Dawn.

"Thanks for cheering me up…" Dawn said while rising up. "By the way, let's go back to the manor. Santi might be waiting for you…"

"Well, I don't want to see him. That cantankerous guy…" Haruka muttered.

Dawn just giggled and continued to walk leaving Haruka behind.

"Hey! What's so funny…? Wait for me!" shouted Haruka.

"Eva…shall the concert go on?"

She closed the book she was reading and replied. "Of course, the show must go on. Even Niode's not around. I know it's hard for you to play without her. But one thing I can assure… something splendid is gonna show off tonight… Trust me, Santi." Then she stood up and left the lounge without a word.

"Niode…?" Santi thought. "Tch! Overlook it!" he muttered.

Dawn suddenly poked Santi's back. "What is it to disregard?" she interrogated.

"Huh? Oh… That? It's none of your affairs." He replied.

"Dawn… There a thirty minutes enduring before the concert." Haruka reminded as she was staring at the historic wall clock.

"Oh yeah! The concert!" screamed Dawn as she geared up her things maladroitly.

Santi, without a word equipped his things precisely.

Axel, in all of a sudden appeared at the lounge and started to make some infuriating sounds to remind everyone about the concert.

"Could you stop making those exasperating noises and it would behoove if you prepare yourself for the concert!?" said the almost aggravated Eva.

There was an epigrammatic silence because everyone was preparing for the concert. Then Dawn abruptly got the initiative to break the stillness because she noticed that Haruka is no longer in the lounge. "Have you seen Haruka?" she asked everyone.

Santi looked to his left, then to his right. "Haru's not here." He replied.

"Maybe she's already in Harajuku memorial… collecting tickets." Eva recommended.

"So… I guess it's time to go…" muttered Dawn while showing the car keys to everyone.

So, all of them hopped in the black SUV, departing to the concert.

Haruka while waiting for the guys to disembark…put on her headphones and listened to a song from Dresden Dolls. As she handed the ticket to a young man, he suddenly asked. "Is this band lacking a drummer?"

Haruka, uncertain of what the lad said turned off her headphones and responded to the young man. "Come again?"

"I said if this band is in need of a drummer." He repeated in a more audible voice.

He was so stunning that the majority would oversight him as lass. He had a long, sleek sky blue hair and a very lovable voice. He was very well-brought-up to look at. He had a tall, slender body and had insipid emerald eyes. He was wearing a black polo with a crimson necktie on it, red highlighted skate shoes, and skinny jeans.

Haruka began to be inquisitive of the guy. She enthralled him with such notion. Then her conceited voice began to interrogate him. "So…what is your apprehension about it?"

Inadvertently, they reached the memorial. As Eva saw the fuzz between Haruka and the blue-headed guy, she came towards them and asked what's going on. "Hey! What's the big deal?"

She looked at Eva with respite and replied. "This guy wants to be the drummer of your band for the show tonight." Haruka replied.

Dawn and Axel gave Eva a pleading gawk. Then as Eva looked at them, she made her decision. "Can you do double peds to quad peds?" she challenged.

"Uhuh…" the lad nodded bashfully.

"Your name please…?" inquired Eva.

The young man grabbed his pockets and handed Eva his calling Eva reached the card, she read it at once. "Leonhard Van Dimitri…17 years in age…30% human…70% vampire…and…no companies yet…?"

"Are you a demon hunter, apprentice or something?" added Santi.

"Hey! The show's gonna start!" interrupted Haruka. "Don't keep the fans and the new drummer waiting…" she added.

As they prepared for their grand concert, Dawn patted Leo's shoulder and gave him a warm sneer. "You know what to do right…?"

Leonhard nodded. Then the concert started. Eva and Haruka of course, were sitting together on the V.I.P seats and were enjoying the show.

Suddenly, in the middle of Santi's guitar adlib part, the door of the memorial entrance banged! Therefore, everyone pay no heed to it, except for the apprehensive demon hunters. For the last time the foyer door banged again. This time, it was dilapidated! There appeared the horde of zombies geared up for seizing everyone in the memorial. Of course it was the crystal that engrossed them. The humans panicked. They attempted to escape but the monsters were too strong for them. Horridly, they were killed and some ogres ate their scanty bodies! Disemboweled and dismembered bodies were scattered on the memorial floor.

A sudden light's out occurred, but it never agitated Santi's performance. Instead, he played his electric guitar more violently and wildly.

Everyone was in sympathy and put themselves into their own combat positions.

Haruka hastily removed the chopsticks from her pink-highlighted hair. As she removed it, there it transformed into two tsurugis. "I wonder what changes this two had…" she muttered with mischief. Then she suddenly felt a zombie attacking from her back. As she turned around, she slashed the swords on the zombies' torsos. After a while she noticed that the zombies she attacked are burning! As other zombies wondered about their fellows, they reluctantly touched them and were burned as well. The wildfire easily spread the whole group of zombies around Haruka. "Now I know…" she muttered.

"Haruka..! Get down!" Dawn screamed from the stage. This time an ogre was to attack her from behind. As Haruka crouched, Dawn fired up her gun thrice and hit the ogres head and chest. Then for the finishing of Dawn's attack, she leaped from the stage and ran towards the weak ogre and slashed him to death! "Don't own the monsters too much Miss Haruka." She chuckled.

"What are pals for? We share blessing and curses too…" replied Haruka with a snigger.

Then another ogre tried to assault them unnoticeably, but before they could attack, Leo fired his gun blade and hit the ogre's chest. Seconds later, the bullet disillusioned the mere target and Leo continued to clash with two groups of zombies at the same time. "Get the boss of these guys now!" he shouted at them.

Haruka nodded back at Leo same with Dawn. Before they could reach the boss' location, Santi already summoned bats to ambush and engross their target then Axel wrestled and without clemency removed the head of the superior of the monsters, then Eva chanted a curse loudly and the gate of inferno was opened and sucked the monsters in, including their boss.

Everything was in deafening silence. No more monsters…only the dismembered bodies of humans are left scattered. Everyone was quite relieved that the monsters are gone.

"We did it…" muttered Leo.

"Yeah… How I wish the festivity could have gone longer…" added Dawn.

"Hey…We shall head back to the manor…the welcome gathering for Leo is waiting…" she said while approaching the memorial door.

"I guess we have a new member…" added Axel.

Haruka and Santi without a sound followed them to the memorial door.

Leo glanced at them all and smiled happily at them, meaning that he already reached his aspiration to be an official demon hunter.


End file.
